Better Late Than Never!
by Ebony-Roses
Summary: Alright the sequel you've all been waiting to read. The sequel to Can It Ever Be Too Late? (T/P) It's a real long sequel! Pleaze r/r!


****

Better Late Than Never

Disclaimer: Enter Disclaimer Here

****

Author's Note: Well I liked the amount of reviews I got! Thanxz ever so much for everyone that reviewed my story. I was surprised I got so many on my first T/P fic, well since so many of ya wanted this, here you go! Can It Ever Be Too Late? The sequel: Better Late Than Never!!! It's really long, and it took forever to write so pleaze review! I'm expecting reviews from everyone who demanded a sequel! lol

It was mid-November, Pan stood there all alone on the balcony of her apartment, it had been eleven days since the horrible incident, but she could still remember it clearly, every single little detail was imprinted into her head. It pained her every single time she thought about it. It pained her every time she thought about the lavender haired guy that she loved so deeply. Loved? That was impossible tonight as she sat on her balcony. Her heart was dead, it had frozen over. To love is to hate; you wouldn't hate some one so much if you never loved him. No one can hurt you unless you cared. She understood now; love begins with a smile, grows with a kiss and ends with a tear. 

She gazed up upon a shining star and wished a hopeless wish . . . " Take my pain away . . ." 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trunk sat on the balcony of his room at Capsule Corps and looked up at the stars above. Her face appeared in the celestial view. " Pan . . ." he whispered her name softly. The last time he saw her was on that stormy night 11 days ago. He had tried calling, but every time he'd either get a busy signal or Pan's mother would answer and tell him Pan was out. Of course he didn't believe her, he had hurt Pan badly, so Pan wouldn't be in the mood to go anywhere. 

He had never knew Pan had feelings for him. He had always loved her, but because of their closeness he never thought she had fallen for him. He always thought he was a brother to her. Now he knew he was wrong. It was all his fault. He should've known; the strange ways Pan looked at his dates, the yearning look every time she glanced his way and the pained look on her face every single time he was sad. If only he took more notice to her feelings, he could've prevented things from ending like this. 

Now all he could do was wait for her heart to thaw and return to him. Until then, he could only hope as he gazed above at a sparkling star and said a simple wish, " Take her pain away . . ."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now it had been exactly one month after that painful night. Pan sat on her bed listening to some music on her stereo, though the music was blasting, it was drowned out by her thoughts. Every single time she sat down to think, her thoughts always wandered to the guy with the lavender hair. No matter what she tried or what she did, every single time she sat down to think, he would pop into her thoughts. 

Pan sighed, it didn't hurt as much as it did before, because it was hopeless and she knew it. Her feelings were gone, and her heart was ice. Trunks had even stopped calling. Sure he tried to call her after that night, but she had always gotten her mother to answer and tell him she was gone. She knew of course that he wouldn't believe her mother, but it was better than her telling him to leave her alone. He had stopped calling about two weeks ago, and she hadn't heard from him since, nor did she want to.

Suddenly the phone rang, Pan was too lazy to get it so she just sat there and figured some one else would answer it. A few moments later her mother walked in. " Pan, it's for you honey," her mother said as she handed Pan the phone.

" If it's Trunks I don't want to talk to him," Pan replied and continued to stare out the window. She found it odd really, there was no snow yet and it was mid-December.

" No honey, it's a boy yes, but it isn't Trunks," Videl replied, handing Pan the phone again. Pan took the phone and looked at her mother curiously, her mother just shrugged and mouthed the words, " I don't know." Pan nodded to her mother, as she walked out of the room, and answered, " Hello?"

" Hello, is this Pan?" came a familiar voice from the phone.

" Yes it is, may I ask whose calling?" Pan replied.

" It's me, Brian. Remember me from that martial arts camp we went to last summer?" 

'Brian? Why's he calling me?' Pan thought to herself. ' Man things just get weirder and weirder.' 

" Yes I remember you Brian, 6'2, short black hair, blue eyes?"

" Wow you are good! Haha, you actually remembered my height too?"

" Well you know, I'm pretty observant," Pan replied, kinda amused, " So why'd you call all of a sudden?"

" Have you heard of the Cyclone before?"

" What do you mean heard? That is only the best club in town," She gave the phone a weird look, and continued, " but it's only for people who's in the music business. So why'd ya ask?"

" Well, you see I got VIP passes to the club this weekend and I was wondering if you would like to join me, what do you say is it a date?"

" Um, I'm not sure Brian, I mean it's great and all, but I dunno if I'd really fit in at a place like that."

" Sure you will, come on. Please go, if you find out you don't like it there, we can always leave and go some where else."

" Well I really don't wanna be spoiling your evening . . . hold on a sec, my phone just beeped, I have another call coming in," Pan pressed the flashing button on her phone and answer, " Hello?"

" Pan? Is that you? It's Trunks."

' Oh shit!' " Uh, I'm sorry Trunks, but I'm kinda in the middle of a conversation with another person on the other line so can I call you back later?"

" Is it a guy? Is it so important that I can't even talk to you for five minutes?" 

" Look, you have no right to be questioning me about who I talk to, and I do not have to talk to you if I don't want to. You're not the most important person in the world Trunks, my life does not revolve around you, Mr. President," with the last comment Pan hung up on him. Oh how that guy infuriated her sometimes! She pressed the flashing button on her phone again.

" Hello Brian? Consider it a date," Pan replied in a angry tone.

Brian noticed her sudden change in tone, but shrugged it off, he had himself a date, " Great, so how about Friday at 8?"

" That will be fine, see you then. Bye."

" See you then Son Pan."

The way he said her name sent chills down her spine. " You know dear you shouldn't be using him," Videl said as she walked into Pan's room.

" I don't know what you mean mom," Pan replied casually, she knew her mother was right.

" You know what I mean dear," Videl said as she walks out of Pan's room.

' You don't know how right you are mother.' Pan turned to look at the gray skies. ' Wonder if it'll snow soon.'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trunks was angry, after a whole month of trying to speak to her, and comfort her, when he finally gets through to her, he gets to say five words and she hangs up on him. Who does that girl think she is? No one, but NO ONE hangs up on him. Maybe he was wrong, maybe she wasn't as miserable as he made her out to be. 

" Knock-Knock"

" Who is it?" whoever was bothering him, is gonna face the wrath of a mad demi-sayain.

" It's me big bro! Your ever so cute little sister Bra," Bra laughed at her description of herself, Trunks thought she was everything, BUT cute.

" What do you want?" Trunks called out in an angry tone.

" I wanted to know if you wanted to go to Cyclone this Friday. Mom just got some VIP passes and I was wondering if you wanted them," Bra replied from the other side of the door.

" Cyclone? Lemme get this straight, mom got VIP passes to cyclone? What do you mean do I want them? Of course I do!" Trunks jumped out of his chair and quickly opened his door.

Bra stood there laughing. " Don't laugh just gimme the passes," Trunks said impatiently.

" Sorry big bro, but there's only three passes, I get one, you get one and the other goes to Goten, so you can't bring another one of your dumb dates," Bra replied handing him his pass.

" Whatever, who needs a date to have fun at the Cyclone, I'll just find one there."

Bra rolled her eyes and left. ' I wonder how Pan's doing . . .' She thought to herself as she walked back to her room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was Friday, it finally dawned on Pan that it WAS Friday. Tonight was her date with Brian. She didn't really want to go with him, but she had said yes and she always kept her word. 'Stupid Trunks, this is all his fault.' Pan thought as she sat in front of her mirror. She had on a blue short mid drift T-shirt, and a pair of jeans. Her hair was in a tight ponytail, concealed by her orange bandanna. 

Pan glanced at her watch, it was only 7:30. She decided she had half a hour left, so she would call Bra and see what was up with her. She hasn't seen Bra since the incident from last month. She sat down on her bed and picked up her phone. She was about to dial Bra's number when the phone rang in her hands. She answered it, " Hello?"

" Hi, Pan? It's me Brian."

" Hello Brian, why you calling? Are you busy tonight?" Pan said hoping he was calling to cancel their date.

" Actually I am, so Pan I was wondering if you could meet me there instead of me picking you up, because I'm running a bit late, and if I came to pick you up, then drive back to the club it would be too late. The doors close at 8:30."

" Well I guess I could, but are you sure you want to do that? I mean wouldn't it be easier to not go?"

" Yeah I'm sure I want to do that, but if you don't want to go anymore I'll understand Pan, do you?"

" No it's not that Brian, if you want to do that, then it's fine with me I'll see you there," Pan regretted the last few words as soon as they came out of her mouth. 'Pan, you baka, you should've told him.'

" Alright see you there, bye."

" Bye," Pan hung up. " Damn it Pan, you and your stupid empathy. You should've just told him, you didn't want to go, but no you had to feel sorry for the guy. Me and my stupid mouth . . ." Pan grabbed her jean jacket on the way out and locked her door.

She quickly walked to the front door and went outside. " Man it's cold out here," Pan said to herself. She took a blue capsule out of her pocket and threw it onto the ground. It exploded in a cloud of smoke; after the smoke cleared a little motorcycle was seen. Pan quickly strapped on her helmet and took off into the night.

***

She arrived there fifteen minutes later. There was a huge lineup to get in. Pan quickly encapsulated her motorcycle, and strode off to the back of the line. Five minutes later, she watched a black sports car drive up to the front door, and Trunks getting out of the driver side. Pan started to panic. It was Trunks. ' Oh Kami what am I going to do? Alright calm down Pan, you'll have to face him some time, and now is a good enough time as any. Just act cool . . . oh what am I thinking? Of course I don't wanna see him. Get out of there Pan, now.' Her mind ordered her to leave, but she couldn't help, but stand there and watch. She wanted to know whom he was here with, not that it mattered to her or anything.

Trunks slowly made his way to the passenger side and opened the door. To Pan's relief, Bra stepped out of the car followed by her uncle Goten in the back seat. Pan let out her breathe. It didn't occur to her that she was holding her breathe till then, but she was.

Immediately Bra spotted her. It was the bandanna, she knew it, oh curse the bandanna. Bra waved to her and smiled. Pan put on a truly fake smile and reluctantly waved back. ' Kami, she just had to be here didn't she? Even worst, she brought Trunks and my uncle Goten with her.'

" Hi Pan, what are you doing here?" Bra asked as she walked over to Pan.

" I'm here waiting for Brian, he's running a bit late," Pan replied. Bra was dressed in a mini skirt that barely past her mid-thigh with about a 5-inch split running up each side. She was wearing a little mini backless tank top, and her high sandal dress shoes.

" Oh, you're here on a date? Wow, is Brian that totally hot guy you told me about, you know the one from your martial arts camp in the summer?" Bra asked.

" Yea, that's the one. He just called me up a few nights ago, and asked me if I wanted to come with him here tonight, so here I am," Pan replied looking at Bra, but glancing to see Trunks reaction in the corner of her eye. He looked pissed, but obviously he was trying to hide it. He sure looked cute tonight, he was in a pair of khakis; he had on a blue dress shirt with only the bottom buttons done up, exposing a bit of his muscular chest. 

" So where is this Brian?" Trunks asked casually starring at Pan. ' She probably hung up on me that night because she was talking to him. I'm going to kill that bastard once I get my hands on him. Whoa, Trunks chill, you haven't even met the guy and you're already planning his dismiss because he's dating Pan? Kami you are one love sick guy.' Trunks mentally hit himself.

" Well he called a while ago, telling me he was running a bit late and told me to go in without him, and he'll meet me here," Pan replied.

" So you guys met at the Martial Arts camp huh? So why didn't he call you until now?"

" How do you know he hasn't called me till now? And it's really none of your business whether or not he's called me," Pan replied her anger resurfacing. 

" I guess we should be going in now guys, Pan turn around it's your turn," Bra quickly said to avoid any more confrontations between Pan and her brother.

Pan turned around and almost ran into the guy standing at the door. " Watch it there girlie," The guy said. " Sorry," Pan replied a little embarrassed. " What's your name?"

" My name is Son Pan, I'm on the VIP list." After a few moments of looking the guy finally took his nose out of the book, " Alright you're on the list please go on in. Next."

Pan quickly walked inside. The music was almost deafening. There were three visible sections to the club. One was obviously the bar, the second was the dance floor, which was covered with people and had laser lights flashing everywhere; the third and final place was the lounges. She decided she'd go sit down at the bar first, and wait for Brian to get there. 'If he even shows up.' It was already 8:30 and Brian was nowhere to be found. Bra, Trunks, and her uncle Goten soon came in. 

Uncle Goten waved to Pan and walked over to her. " Wow Pan is that you? I hardly recognized my little niece."

" Uncle Goten, you just saw me outside, and I'm not little anymore," Pan replied, her uncle could be irritating sometimes. 

" Yea I guess so! Haha," Goten replied with the usual Son smile on his face. A usual anime sweat drop appeared on Pan's face. The three of them took a seat beside Pan at the bar, and ordered a few drinks. It was nine, and it had been quite quiet except for Bra's constant chatter, but Pan was thankful for that, because Trunks would not get a chance to talk to her. It was nine thirty, and Brian was still nowhere to be found, they had all finished their drinks and he still wasn't there yet.

" Hey guys lets go dance, this is my favourite song," Bra grabbed Goten's arm and dragged him onto the dance floor.

Trunks and Pan just sat there and laughed at Goten. After their laughter had died down, the two of them sat there kind of awkwardly. " Um, Pan I want to talk about what happened- Trunks began, but was interrupted by Pan. " Lets dance," Pan grabbed Trunks arm and led him to the dance floor just as the song ended. After a few moments the next song started up and to Pan's misery, it was a slow dance. ' Great just my luck, first I had to drag him here to avoid him from talking about that night, and now this. It's like some one up there is plotting against me!'

Trunks slowly walked forward to Pan and wrapped his arms around her petite waist. Pan reluctantly snaked her arms around Trunks big neck. The song seemed to stretch forever, as she danced with Trunks. She tried to avoid his gaze and looking into his eyes, but it was almost impossible. Near the end of the song she couldn't help, but stare into Trunks dark sapphire eyes. As they danced the people around them seem to disappear. It felt like they were the only two alive at that moment. Pan's heart seemed to skip a beat as Trunks started to bring his face closer to hers, but before their lips met, the song ended, and Pan immediately pushed Trunks away from her.

'Oh Kami what was happening there. No Pan, you have to be strong, you can't just fall into his arms when ever he wants, you're suppose to hate him, but Kami it was so hard.' 

" Ladies and gentlemen, sorry to interrupt your fun, but I'd like your attention please." Pan turned around, it was Brian. Brian was on the stage and boy did he look hot. He was wearing black jeans and a black dress shirt outside a navy blue T-shirt." Now as your host for tonight I would like to welcome you all and hope you all have a great time here tonight. First of all we would like announce that our traditional game, which is also our name; Cyclone will begin in half a hour. For all the new comers, Cyclone is a game couples who come to this club play everyday." 

" Each couple gets a single full bloom rose, they must hold onto the rose while dancing, and it is against the rules to hide it inside a coat or anything like that, it must be visible from on this stage. Now as the couples are dancing the winds, will begin getting stronger and stronger and stronger. Every single time the winds reach 'Cyclone' level, you must put the rose in between yourself and your partner, and press yourself close enough so that the rose is safe from the winds, but not crush it."

" The couple that has the most petals left on their rose wins, every rose has the same number of petals so you don't have to worry. Also the 'Cyclone' level winds may strike at any time so you must be ready. The game will begin in half a hour, so until then have fun," Brian waved to the audience and walked off the stage over to where Pan was standing. " Pan, I am so sorry, I got caught up at work, and I had to host the events tonight so I couldn't leave and accompany you. Please forgive me."

" It's okay, I had my friends with me so I wasn't totally alone." Pan replied.

" Oh, that's great, so are you going to introduce me to your friends?" 

" Sure, this is Bra, my best friend, I told you about her at camp. That is her brother Trunks, and this is my uncle Goten."

" Trunks! Good to see you again buddy, how have you been? And nice to meet the rest of you," Brian replied and held out his hand to Trunks.

Trunks seem to glare at Brian as he shook his hand. " I've been fine, how are you doing? Still picking on little girls?"

" Haha quite the comedian aren't we?" Brian replied with a smug grin on his face.

" You two know each other?" Pan asked confused, " Trunks what do you mean picking on little girls?"

" He worked at the C.C. for a while. He was dating a friend of mine's little sister, and well lets just say I don't want to get into details." Trunks replied.

" I'm surprised Trunks, after all this time you still remember?" Brian asked.

" Of course I wouldn't forget such a display of inhuman behaviour, and believe me Katisha's sister hasn't forgotten what you've done to her either," Trunks spat in his face. Pan could feel Trunks Ki rising.

Bra and Goten just stood there as confused as Pan was, so they decided to go off and dance, leaving behind the three of them.

" Well I guess now that you guys have finished catching up, we'd like to be alone for a while please," Pan replied trying to get the two of them apart before Trunks kills him.

" No Pan, I'm not going to leave you alone with that pathetic excuse for a guy," Trunks replied, obviously he was pissed and Pan had no idea why. They were confusing her.

" Trunks! What's gotten into you?" 

" It's quite all right Pan, he's never liked me," he took a hold of Pan's hand and kissed it before Trunks could stop him, " We'll talk later tonight, right now I have a job to do." He released Pan's hand and walked off and back onto the stage. 

Pan turned around and looked at Trunks, " Trunks why were you so rude to him?"

" Rude? He's lucky I didn't kill him that fucking bastard! Pan promise me you won't see him again, promise me!" 

" What are you talking about? And you have no right to tell me not to see some one," Pan replied.

" Pan could we talk about this in private please? I really don't think I want everyone to be hearing what I'm about to tell you," Trunks replied.

" Whatever you want to tell me, you can tell me here, because I am not going anywhere," Pan said stubbornly as she crossed her arms across her chest. 

" Oh forget it," Trunks said in exasperation.

" Ladies and gentlemen may I please have your attention again please," Brian's voice echoed through the room. Trunks could feel his blood boiling. ' I'm going to kill that fucking bastard if he lays a single hand on Pan.'

" It is now time for Cyclone, could every couple that is participating in this game please assemble themselves on the dance floor." A bunch of couples started to gather on the dance floor, one of them was Bra and Goten. Trunks glanced over at Pan to see that she was looking at him. Their eyes met briefly before Pan looked away and blushed. 

" Um Pan, do you want to play this game?" Trunks asked politely.

" I guess it couldn't hurt," Pan replied, as Trunks surprised her and took her by the wrist and led her onto the dance floor. A lady with a basket of roses came around and gave each couple a rose. Bra and Goten got a pinkie beige rose while Trunks and Pan got a dark crimson rose. 

The music started and the couples danced. At the beginning, there was a cold breeze that past through the dance floor, Pan shivered and unconsciously moved closer to Trunks as he pulled her in towards him. Pan glanced over at Goten and Bra, she looked very cold as she pressed herself against Goten. 'Haha, looks like I got myself a new aunt.'

The first Cyclone came without warning, Pan had to struggle to get the rose between them, and move closer to Trunks. After the first cyclone, two couples were already wiped out. Pan and Trunks had 7 petals left while Bra and Goten had 5. The music continued, as the winds died down. Trunks and Pan moved to the beat of the music. She felt safe and secure in his arms, she tightened her arms around his neck, as he tightened his hold on her waist possessively. 

Brian noticed this from the stage and by the look on his face you could tell he wasn't very pleased. The next Cyclone came and 5 other couples were wiped out, it was getting harder and harder each time, because they always came when you least expected them to. Pan and Trunks was down to three petals and Bra and Goten was down to two.

The next Cyclone came right at the end of a song, no one expected it because the other two came during the middle of the song each time, so unfortunately all the couples were wiped out except for our favourite two, Trunks and Pan and Goten and Bra. Each couple only had a single petal left on their rose. It was time for the showdown as the next song started, suddenly not even ten seconds after the last Cyclone, the next one hit, and as the wind blew the two couples pressed harder on the petals. Trunks suddenly had an idea, he sent a telepathic message to Goten, and told him to let him and Pan win. Goten, being the nice guy that he is, pretended to slip and crush the remaining rose petal in between his, and Bra's chest. (S'not like he's not getting anything out of it! ^.~) Trunks and Pan was the declared the winner. 

" Aw Goten, I wanted to win," Bra started to pout.

" I'm sorry Bra, I'll explain later alright," Goten replied wrapping his arms around her waist from behind her. 

" You better," Bra smiled.

Brian walked up to the mic, " Well as our winning couple you two get to have the dance floor all to yourself in one slow dance, while rose petals fall around you like snow flakes. Our talented owner Mr. Yamatashi thought of this, because it was mid-December and he thought it was weird there was no snow yet so he suggested using rose petals instead of confetti to stimulate snow for our winners of the night." Brian motioned for the music to begin, and sat back down in his chair on the stage watching Trunks with envious eyes.

Trunks pulled Pan into him and wrapped his arms around her, so that her body was pressed against his. He heard Pan gasp as he did this, but he ignored it, and began to dance with her. Pan struggled at first when he pulled her to him, but it would be useless he was stronger than she was. So she laid her head down on his chest and listened to his heart beat. The petals fell around them almost like a curtain, blocking the others from their very own world.

Trunks buried his head in the space between her neck and her head, and inhaled her sweet scent. Pan shivered as he did that. Pan knew she should stop him, she was suppose to be mad at him, but she couldn't do it, it felt so right. This moment seemed perfect to the two people that danced upon the floor. But all too soon the moment ended and everyone around them applauded as the petals stopped falling. Trunks grasped her chin with his hand and tilted her head up and looked at her in the eyes. Boldly she moved her lips up towards his and closed her eyes. 

Their lips were inches apart, when the siren blared, making Pan jump. Brian stood on stage with a smug grin looking at Trunks with a look saying ' If I don't get her, than you won't either.' " Well sorry to be the bearer of bad news, but it is almost time to close so this will be the final dance."

Brian walked off the stage and headed over to where Trunks and Pan were standing. He had ruined their moment, and he was proud of himself (Damn him!). He walked over to Pan's side and took her hand, " Pan, I would be honoured, if you would allow me to share this last dance with you."

" Pan already agreed to share this dance with me Brian, sorry pal," Trunks said the last few words sarcastically.

" Trunks, I never said that, don't answer for me. I'd love to dance with you, Brian. Besides I haven't danced with you at all tonight, and the last time I checked I was your date," Pan replied as she left Trunks standing there all alone.

" Pan wait," Trunks began, but was interrupted by one of her glares.

' God what am I doing? I'm in denial again that's what. It's obviously that I still like Trunks, why won't I admit it to myself? Because it hurt you too much the first time you loved him. You're afraid of getting hurt again. I think I'm getting a split personality.' Pan sighed mentally.

Her thoughts seem to wander back to that final dance with Trunks, it was truly amazing, but it was truly the last, they'd never get a chance to dance in the curtain of petals again. The music started and Brian wrapped his arms around her waist tightly, a little too tight for comfort. " Brian, would you please loosen your grip on my waist you're hurting me." Pan replied talking hold of his arms. He did as she asked. He loosened his grip on her waist totally, but he moved his arms up and down her back. She pushed him away, " Brian, please give me some respect. I do not like you touching me that way."

Trunks had saw what Brian was doing to Pan, and his Ki started rising. He was trying to make his way over to them, but all these girls started to flock around him, and it was almost impossible to get through the sea of dancing people.

" Oh and I suppose the freak with purple hair over there can? I'm your date remember? I expect you to show me some respect by not letting any guy that comes around feel you up, you came here with me." Brian said as he walked closer to Pan.

" Excuse me?" Pan asked shocked.

" You heard me the first time. Quit with the goody goody act," Brian grabbed her wrist and pulled her into him, and started to move his hands up and down her back again, until he felt a sharp pain in his lower body parts, he instantly released her.

Pan had kneed him right in his family jewels. " That's for referring to me as a slut, and this," Pan slapped him across his face, " Is for all the girls that have ever went out with a scum like you, oh yeah last time I checked I came here without you, so you better shut your fucking mouth before I get pissed." Pan walked off the dance floor and out into the night. 

Trunks walked over to Brian and smirked, " This time you've met your match, you should've known not to mess with her. This is for my friend's sister." Trunks gave him another quick kick to the ribs and walked outside to find Pan.

Pan was nowhere to be found, so he used her Ki to track her down. Luckily he knew this part of town, so he found her quickly. She was in a nearby park. He immediately flew there as fast as he could. When he landed he saw her sitting on a park bench. He walked slowly over to her. " Pan?" He whispered.

She looked over at him and stood up. " Trunks leave me alone, you're the last person I want to see again tonight." Pan said walking away from him.

Trunks phased in front of her, " Why? Why do you always run away from me Pan?"

" Trunks, I don't want to talk about it. Just mind your own business okay?" Pan started to walk away from him again.

He grabbed her wrist and pulled her into him, and clamped his arm around her waist. " Is it because of that creep back there? Did he hurt you?" Trunks looked down at Pan in concern.

Pan sighed, " Do you really think he could've done anything to hurt me physically? He just hurt me mentally, I always thought he was a nice guy when I first met him at camp, now I know he's a real jerk. I don't trust myself anymore . . . I don't want to be hurt anymore." Tears started to stream down Pan's face.

" Oh Pan, don't cry you can't always tell if how a person is. Look he's hurt so many other people you're not the only one. You've just gotta be more careful that's all. Please stop crying, I hate it when you cry, it reminds me of bad things."

" It's not just him Trunks, it's everything in my life . . . everyone . . ." Pan's voice trailed off.

Trunks studied her face for a moment and finally spoke. " Pan is this because of me?" All was silent around them, Pan did not answer. " Pan answer me, is it?"

" Trunks, I really don't want to talk about this, it just brings back the pain." Pan frees herself from his grasp and walks away again.

" No Pan, I'm not going to let you walk away from me again. I'm going to make you admit it." Trunks runs up to Pan, and grabs her wrist and pulls her around to face him. " Pan, you can't just walk away again, I won't let you. You're not going anywhere until you answer me. Is it because of me?"

" YES! There are you happy? I loved you Trunks, I've loved you ever since I could remember. I've loved you so much it hurts just to think about you. What happened last month was the final blow to my heart Trunks. I can't stand to be around you anymore, all I do is hurt. It pains me so much every single time I'm near you, but I can't be in your arms. Every single time you show some affection towards me, but I know you don't love me, and can never love me back. Don't you understand, you're hurting me inside. It hurts, Trunks, it really does. I don't know what to do anymore, please leave me alone, spare me the pain, do me a favor and take my pain away . . ." Tears were streaming down her face.

" Pan . . . I'm so sorry, every single time I talk to you it seems I make you cry." Trunks raises a thumb and caresses her porcelain face. " Pan, will you let me take away your pain, please?"

Pan nodded slightly. Trunks leaned over and brushed his lips softly against hers. He could feel her hesitate. Without warning he pressed his lips hard on hers and unleashed all the passion and love he had built up for years, into that one kiss. All the passion and feeling overwhelmed Pan as she struggled to kiss him back, releasing all the pain that was building up in her heart until her heart felt light, lighter than it's been in a long time. 

When they finally broke off for air, Trunks looked deep into Pan's eyes and said, " I love you Son Pan, with all my heart, forever. I've tried telling you before, but you wouldn't listen. I guess you were just waiting for me to show you." Trunks smirked, and kissed her lightly again.

" Trunks, I did listen, but I was afraid, I was afraid of being hurt again. I was scared you'd break my heart one more time. I didn't want to go through all that pain again, it's all too much to bear. Trunks, promise me you won't leave me ever," Pan cried, as she tightened her arms around him.

" I promise I won't, I'll never hurt you again, I'd rather die than do that."

" That's promise I'll hold you up on Mr. Briefs," Pan laughed as she planted another kiss on his soft lips, " Too bad we never got to dance one final dance tonight."

" That's where you're wrong Pan-chan," Trunks releases Pan for a second while he fumbles around in his pocket to find the capsule he's looking for. He finally finds it and de-capsulates it. It was a radio, he placed it on the ground and tuned it to a slow song. He stands up slowly and holds a hand out towards Pan, " May I have this dance?"

Pan laughed and took his hand, as the music started, they began to dance, even when the song ended, they continued to dance. They continued to dance to the beat of their hearts, as the first snow of December fell around them, surrounding them like a curtain, as they danced the night away. The dance ended with a kiss that sealed their destinies, but the night had just begun.

**The End **

Author's Note: Wow, that was REALLY long, I didn't plan it to be that long. Oh well it was all good! haha I hope you guys liked it. You wanted Trunks and Pan together so that's what I did. No flames from the T/M fans please cuz if you're a T/M you shouldn't be reading this in the first place! Everyone else please review this took forever to write!


End file.
